Sam's Need
by Mistress Sorcha
Summary: Sam has the needs and desires of any man and he fufills them in the arms of a vivacious young woman...


Sam slid his hand down her side, caressing her through the soft material of her cotton dress as he made his way down to her hip….his other hand was intertwined in her long, raven colored hair….he held the nape of her neck,…pulling her close…their lips passionately melding together…their breathing becoming deeper as their mutual need for one another rose… he pulled himself back to gaze into her eyes…his forehead pressed to hers as their eyes express the longing they felt inside….

"Would you like to come home with me?" Kara said, her voice breathy with anticipation…

"How can I say no to an offer like that…?" Sam said, a teasing smile playing on his lips, his piercing blue eyes betraying the terrible need he felt inside…"shall we?..." he said…

Kara lifted her jacket from the bar stool and walked a few steps forward…she turned and grabbed his hand and pulled him decisively after her out into the parking lot…

"Do you want to take my car and I bring you back in the morning or do want to take both and then it wouldn't be left here all night…" Kara said…

"We can take yours…, if you don't mind…" Sam said, a playful tone in his voice…

"Well then…right this way…." Kara said, a wicked grin crossing her cherry red lips as she pulled him to an older Oldsmobile….

When they reached the car…Sam encircled her waist and pressed her back against the car…His lips found hers and he kissed her deeply…taking the breath out of her…the shock of the quickness of the movement quickly left her and she thrust her hand around his head and pulled him deeper into the kiss….her other hand stroked the muscular curve of his back…the weight of his body pressing close to her was making her temperature rise rapidly…Sam broke off from her lips and captured her earlobe in his lips, nibbling it gently…he kissed down her soft neck…he heard a moan escape her lips as her reached her clavicle…he teased the area kissing and nipping playfully before moving back up to her luscious lips once again…her body ground against his…a growling moan escaped Sam's lips….

"We should go…or I don't think we'll make it out of the parking lot…" Kara gasped….her breath coming in quick pants…

"That could be fun, too…..but, yah…we should go…." Sam's breathing was rapid as well….he reluctantly pulled back and let her unlock his door…she trotted quickly around the hood of the car and got in as well…she turned her engine over, slammed the car in reverse…and slammed the pedal down…the car bolted out of the parking spot and she turned the wheel hard, causing the car to fish-tail crazily…she giggled and slammed it into drive…she hit the gas hard again and they flew down the dark road way at break-neck speed….

Kara couldn't help but grin….normally, she was pretty responsible driver, but the things playing across her mind right now as she stole glances at Sam…made her press the pedal harder…

Sam couldn't keep his eyes off her grinning, plump lips…her lithe form beneath the simple cotton dress…he wanted her…the need in him terrible…his body was practically throbbing with the need he felt for her…he hoped she lived close by…he didn't think he could wait much longer…he needed her touch,…he wanted her kisses…the very sight of her was driving him to distraction…

A deep, desperate sigh escaped his lips…she turned her hazel eyes to him for a moment…"Hold that thought….we're almost there…." Kara purred…she slammed the pedal all the way down, surging past 100 miles per hour on the dial…his desperate need echoing her own….she slammed the brake to take the final curve at less than suicidal speed and then turned down the private road to her house….she slid to a gravel-crunching stop in front of her cottage-style house, turned off the car, climbed out, slamming the door with her hip and sprinted toward the front door….she slid the key into the lock and went to turn the knob when she felt Sam's body press against her from behind…his lips latched onto her earlobe,…a low humming buzz rumbling over the delicate ridges… she gasped at the tingling pleasure that rolled through her… his hands encircled her hips…his thumbs massaging her back…his breath hot on her neck…her head lulled back and she sighed…she pressed her hands against the door to brace herself…she was rocking slightly…as he teased her neck and ear…the fire inside her burning fiercely…she twisted herself to face him…her hand ran through his shaggy dark locks and she gripped his head tightly pulling him into a penetrating kiss…her body pressed tightly against his…she felt the throbbing need in him…she fumbled behind her to find the door knob, at last locating it, she turned and back quickly inside…she grabbed a handful of the cloth of his shirt and yanked Sam in after her….he slammed the door behind him…she broke the kiss and continued pulling him after her, down the hall in to her room…she let go and strode over to the dresser,…she dropped her keys and began fiddling with her necklace clasp… she turned to Sam and said…"Do me a favor and close the door would you? It gets awfully drafty in here at night if it's left open…" and then turned back to face the dresser…

"Sure,…no problem…" Sam said, as he turned and closed the door…he turned and walked back toward her, watching her remove her earrings and drop them gently in a box on top the dresser… he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, watching her complete her nightly ritual…at last, she worked on the bracelet on her wrist, struggling for a second to get the clasp to cooperate,…Sam smiled broadly at the momentarily frown that graced her features…it was quickly replaced with a look of triumphant happiness when it finally gave in and did what she wanted….she gracefully stepped out of her heels and tapped them lightly with her toes until the shoe were tucked safely out of the walking path in her room…she sighed for a moment…her heaving chest causing Sam's brow to raise slightly….in a sudden burst of speed, she turned and launched herself at Sam…driving him back the several steps toward the door…she laughed wickedly at the surprised look on his face…his back hit the door with a heavy thud…she immediately gripped his face on either side of his jaw and kissed him, her tongue teasing his lips open… she ground herself against him…when the shock wore off, Sam wrapped one arm around her waist and the other gripped the nape of her neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss, his tongue and hers dancing a desperate tango as she ground herself against him once again…his body matched her rhythm…their bodies shaking with desire…Sam head flung back as a growling moan escaped his lips…his desire burning through him like lava…he spun her abruptly around, her body forcefully making contact with the door…he pulled back from her, her hands still intertwined in his hair…he began unbuttoning her short cotton dress from the bottom, grazing her outer thigh briefly with his palm…he stopped just before revealing her belly button…he shifted himself back to full height and started on the buttons on top…a mischievous grin played across Kara's lips…her gray eyes locked to his…for a moment…he turned his eyes down to focus on the skin revealed beneath the dress he bent down and kiss this newly exposed flesh…teased it with his lips and tongue…taking his time to savor her softness before unbuttoning her next button…her breaths were coming in deep, gasping sighs…he worked his way down, lavishing attention to the tantalizing skin before him…as the fourth button was released, her creamy breasts came into view… he kissed and teased the skin between them before moving to capture her pert nipple in his hungry lips…she gasped at the feeling…he let a low humming buzz rumble over her skin as he nibble gently at the tender flesh…her body arched with desire as she drew in a shuddering breath…his hands gripped her hips tightly…as her head flung back, her eyes locked tightly as a wave of pleasure rolled over her…he released his captive and moved to supply the same treatment to the other side…he could feel her body flutter as it built to release…he reluctantly moved on… he unbuttoned the second to the last button, kissing and nipping at the area before moving to the last button…he tugged it open, let the fabric of her dress flutter away behind her…her licked and nipped at her belly button humming over the quivering flesh…her body arched hard in his grasp…shuddering in pleasure…she gasped harshly and gripped the handfuls of his hair tightly…he grasped the edge of the elastic at her waist and drew it down slowly over her hips…he kissed and licked and hummed over the tender flesh he exposed as he drew them low enough to drop to the floor…she stepped out of them and kicked them softly away…he returned his attention to her lower abdomen…teasing her as his hands caressed her hips,…her outer thighs…she leaned heavily against the door… her body shaking at his touch…he gently clasped her thigh as he moved to nip her inner thigh…he heard her head thud against the door…he looked up to her eyes…"she gazed at him from under heavy lids…"Sam…please?..." she purred, her voice was breathy with want… he lowered himself to her…exploring her body… her body shook grinding to match his rhythm…her panting breaths echoing the fluttering he could feel in her muscles…she held him tightly to her as the wave over took her… she cried out…her eyes snapping open as her body locked…she couldn't breathe as wave after waves rolled through her…Sam moved to nip and kiss his way up her body once again…he suckled at her chest, feeling her building up once again…she pulled him up to his full height and pushed him toward the bed… she shoved him forcefully enough that he sat down heavily on the bed…she attacked his clothes, making quick work of his outer shirt,…he pulled his tight t shirt briskly over his head exposing his chiseled form to her eyes… she grazed her fingernails over his chest lightly, a low moan played in his throat…she undid his jeans and stood back as he stood to remove them he pulled off his shoes, then shimmied his jeans and boxes down to the floor, stepping out of them, she kicked them out of the way…she let the dress that had been lingering on her shoulders fall away as well…she pushed him again so that he sat back again and then retrieved a small package from the drawer in the bedside table…

"Do you want to or should I…" she said…holding it up…

"You choose…" Sam said….she smiled and shrugged before tearing it open and placing it deftly on him…

Sam grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply…she tipped him back onto his elbows and crawled up next to him on the bed, she slid her leg over his torso and positioned herself over him… as he entered her,… her head lulled back and a deep gasp murmured from her lips,…Sam sat up and gripped her hips, rocking her to him, thrusting to match her rhythm…she gripped his shoulder tightly...her body shuddering…her felt her hovering at the edge and rocked harder to her as he rocked her harder to him…he felt her body lock as the first wave hit…her eyes wide, her head thrown back…a gurgling purr hissing from her lips…he stood and lay her back on the bed… the weight of his body pressing down on her…he pumped into her,..her body meeting him thrust for thrust…he felt them both building…he worked diligently toward their mutual goal…they both neared the edge of the precipice…one final thrust sent them crashing into oblivion…the both cried out as the crushing wave over took them…Sam lowered his weight gently on her,…and rolled to his side…he lay panting…watching her heaving ribcage as she shivered through the aftershocks…when her breathing was more calm, she turned on her side, facing away from him and snuggled back into his embracing arms…Sam wrapped him self around her and they settled into a contented, satisfied sleep…


End file.
